Medical imaging is used to obtain anatomical information of an object of interest, e.g. a portion of a patient. For example, X-rays can be used for recording images of the internal structure of the body to assess the presence or absence of disease, foreign objects, and structural damage or anomaly. WO 2013/190434 A1 describes a radiation detector with organic photodiodes. However, it has been shown that X-ray imaging is not always suitable for providing particular types of patient related information. For example, the information about blood flow may not be provided by X-ray images unless specific contrast agents are injected.
US2013/027040A1 describes a magnetic resonance radio-frequency coil formed from carbon nanotube conductors transparent to e.g. X-ray radiation.
US2011/089327A1 describes an imaging system including interleaved emission detectors and transmission detectors.
US2003/128801A1 describes a multi-modality imaging system that can be utilized in volume computed tomography (VCT) mode, single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) mode and positron emission tomography (PET) mode.